Sacrifice
by Hita-Chan
Summary: AU-ish. Ouran and Japan are attacked by a secret organization. They come to Ouran looking for a Fujioka, for reasons unknown to anyone right now. They take her and Japan continues to edge near nonexistence. It's up to the hosts to save Japan and Haruhi. Will they be able to do it? T for violence and language and maybe some adult situations. Will be trying to update once a week!
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrifice**

**By: HitaAndUtaPri**

**Hi... Hita here with ANOTHER new story... I'm sorry to all of you that are anxiously waiting for updates but I cant seem to think of any ideas for any of them... So I'm just kinda posting random new stories... I apologize for that. :( I feel like a bad writer for doing this... But I'm trying really hard to get ideas... So if you guys have any for any of the stories I'm currently working on, please let me know! Thank you and here is this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I own the plot to this story though! And any and all OCs that show up in here.**

* * *

It was a supposedly normal day in Ouran Academy. The hosts all in their respective classes learning about different academic things.

But that was all soon to change, very soon...

-Three Hours Previous-

"Haru-chan!" Honey greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai," Haruhi smiled.

The three walked off to Music Room 3, Honey chatting merrily. Mori walked behind the two, only slightly as to still be there if needed, a sickening feeling twisting in the pit of his stomach.

When they arrived they immediately jumped into their everyday activities. Thus is what happened until the bell rang, separating them up into their respective class pairs. They went their ways to head off to their class floors.

-Present-

Everyone taking notes in class 1-A when all of the sudden the windows were smashed open by rocks and bullets, gunshots being fired outside. Alarms blared, doors were locked, screaming and shouting from students, and teachers barking orders.

There had went the perfectly normal day.

* * *

**That was just a short prologue/preview type thing. So no complaining about shortness, it will get better as it moves along. I hope you all liked it. Please review!**

**~Hita Says Good Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sacrifice**

**By: HitaAndUtaPri**

**Hi! I'm back with chapter two! Thanks GlamGurl17 for reminding me! Also thanks to everyone who review/read/followed/favorited! You guys rock! Well...**

_*******ENJOY!*******_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I own the plot to this story though! And any and all OCs that show up in here.**

* * *

Shouts were heard from other rooms as well, girls screaming in pure fear. The monitor turned on, Chairman Suoh on the screen.

"Attention students and staff! We are trying to get this under control. Right now we are in lock down! No one is to get in or out! The school and most of Japan is under attack. Please do not leave your classrooms and try to remain calm!"

And then the screen went black and everything was eerily quiet. Haruhi sat up from her place on the ground, hands clasped in the twins'. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, sat up as well.

"What's happening?" Kaoru whispered, eyes all watery.

"I don't know," Haruhi replied softly.

"What's going to happen to us?" Hikaru asked.

"No one can know the answer to that yet Hikaru," Haruhi said, her eyes beginning to water.

People slowly started to stand up, no sound coming from anywhere.

"Do you think it's over?" a girl whispered.

"I don't know... I don't hear anything outside," another replied.

The door knob rattled, a dark figure showed in the not see through window. They pounded and kept twisting the knob. The girls ran to the far corner, the boys standing in front of them/ Haruhi was carefully tucked behind the twins. The teacher approached the crowd of students.

"It's okay. They can't get in," the teacher stated.

"That's what you think," a deep voice stated from behind him.

Everyone screamed. They all looked at the tall, buff black haired African American man in a suit stood there, his hand on his pocket.

"I need a Fujioka right now," he stated.

The twins' eves flickered to Haruhi quickly and back, trying to discreet. But they, of course, were caught. Soon Haruhi was man handled away from them and taken out of the classroom.

"Haruhi!" the twins shouted, fear completely evident, running after them.

"Hitachiins! Get back here!" the teacher shouted as the door shut behind Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru raced down the first year hall, up the stairs and through the second year halls, following after the screaming. As they passed Tamaki and Kyoya's class, they ran into them. The four regathered their bearings and continued rushing after Haruhi, up to the third year hall. Honey and Mori rushed out of their class right before the other four showed up. They then all ran up to the roof, where Haruhi was being held with a knife to her throat.

* * *

** I know short chapter. But it's still just opening up the main thing. Please work with me on this. I hope you all liked it. Please review!**

**~Hita Says Good Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sacrifice**

**By: HitaAndUtaPri**

**Hi! I'm back with chapter three! Thanks to everyone who review/read/followed/favorited! You guys rock!**

_**!*****ENJOY!*****!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I own the plot to this story though! And any and all OCs that show up in here.**

* * *

"Let her go!" Tamaki shouted, rushing towards them.

Haruhi shouted in pain, making Tamaki freeze. He looked at her, a lost expression ohm his features.

"Don't come any closer, or her neck gets split open." The man threatened darkly.

The Host Club glared at him, furious that he would even think of slitting her throat. Haruhi looked at them, a scared and pained look. They looked at her, trying to figure out what they could do.

A black helicopter flew up behind Haruhi and the man, a rope ladder falling down. He grabbed it, throwing the knife at the hosts. He grabbed Haruhi tightly and the helicopter took off. The hosts ran over to the edge of the building, looking up at them.

"Haruhi!"

"Good bye, Host Club. It was nice knowing you." A voice called down from the helicopter.

Hikaru gritted his teeth, wanting to have a gun on him so he could shoot at the helicopter. Mori glared at the retreating aircraft vehicle. Honey started cry, still glaring at the same time. Kaoru looked down at the knife on the ground, he walked over and picked it up. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked down. Tamaki shook with rage and guilt. He had let Haruhi down. She gotten taken away because he couldn't save her.

"Look." Kaoru called, holding the knife.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"The knife. It says 'Vanhaus', aren't they that new terrorist group?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

"Are they responsible for this?" Tamaki asked, seriously, standing on the edge of the roof looking out at Japan.

"Must be." Kyoya answered.

"Let's find them then and save Haruhi." Hikaru stated, looking at all of them.

"And Japan." Kaoru added.

Tamaki turned and looked at them all, "What makes you all think we can do that? We couldn't even save Haruhi just a few minutes ago! How are we gonna save her and all hod Japan?"

Honey smiled lightly, "Tama-chan. We just have to believe we can do it. We can do it, I know we can. But we all have to think we can."

Tamaki looked at him, "Honey-sempai..."

"Tama-chan, we're going to find Haru-chan and save her and everyone else. Will yoa believe you can do it and join us?"

Tamaki nodded.

"Let's do this." the twins said, smirking.

Everyone nodded and went back down stage steps. They looked around, windows were blown out and there was smoke in the air. Crackling was heard, the unmistakeable sound of fire.

The host looked around for the flames. They found students on the ground as well as teachers. Classrooms were a mess. There was still screaming and shouting.

"Help!" They heard Renge shouting.

They followed the sound of her voice to a classroom. The door was shut, it appeared to be jammed.

"Renge!" Tamaki shouted, banging on the door.

"Tamaki! We're trapped in here! Can you get the door open?"

"Hold on! We're coming!" Tamaki shouted, motioning for Honey and Mori.

The two nodded and kicked the door, it didnt budge. They looked at it, kicking it again. It creaked but didn't move. They kicked it harder, there was a crack, and it fell down. They nodded to re others and they rushed into the room.

Renge and a few other students rushed to them, thanking them for their help. They nodded to them, shaking off their gratitude.

"Renge go somewhere safe." Kyoya told her, looking at her seriously, "Take the other students with you."

"Kyoya..." Renge murmured, she nodded and motioned the other students to follow her and they raced out of the building to find shelter.

"Come on! We gotta get to the middle school building!" Tamaki ordered.

"Why's that Boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Tamaki looked at them and smiled, "We have to find Satoshi and Chika."

Mori and Honey looked at Tamaki shocked. They smiled at him, nodding their thanks.

"Let's go."

They all nodded and ran to the middle school building. The middle school building looked much worse than the high school building. They stopped shocked but shook it off and ran into the building.

"Satoshi! Yasuchika!"

They ran throughout the building, trying to find the youngest Haninozuka and Morinozuka brothers. But alas, they were nowhere to be found.

"Dammit! Where are they?" Kyoya shouted frustratingly.

* * *

**Still kinda short... Sorry. But that's all I can think of for today. I promise the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better! Anyways, I hope you all liked it. Please review!**

**~Hita Says Good Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sacrifice**

**By: Hita-Chan**

**Hi! I'm back with chapter four! Finally! Thanks to everyone who review/read/followed/favorited!**

_**!*****ENJOY!*****!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I own the plot to this story though! And any and all OCs that show up in here.**

* * *

The Hosts ran through the halls of the middle school, occasionally shouting out for Chika and Satoshi. They prayed that they were still here someone and weren't...dead. Honey and Mori took the lead of their search, trying to calm themselves enough to have clear vision. Every time they'd hear something they'd stop and go investigate it.

"Honey-sempai! Mori-sempai! Slow down! You won't be able to see anything if you keep going at that speed!" Tamaki shouted to them nearly twenty feet away from the two seniors.

He was right, Honey and Mori realized, at the speed they were going everything was a blur as it whizzed by. They skidded to a halt and looked around, waiting for the others. As they waited they noticed how horribly silent it was. It put them on edge, nerves raking their bodies. The others caught up and they walked at a more calm pace. Watching their surroundings.

"Taka-bro!" they heard, it sounded like an echo.

They looked around, seeing if they could see the young Morinozuka. But he was no where in sight.

"Mitsukuni!" they heard a few minutes later.

"Chika?" Honey called out loudly.

"Mitsukuni! Takashi!"

"Chika! Where are you guys?" Honey called.

"South-!" but it got drained out by some droning noise.

"South what?!"

But there was no reply. Honey looked at everyone, and nodded before taking off in the south direction.

"CHIKA! SATOSHI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Honey shouted once he reached the middle of the south side of the building.

"Mitsukuni! In here!"

Honey turned towards of a closet door, and turned his head. He banged on the door, "Here?"

"Yeah! Can you get us out?" Satoshi asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah! Hold on!" Honey backed up and charged at the door, jumping and kicking it last second. It hit just hard enough for it to crack enough for the two younger brothers to shove open and get out.

They were both bruised and bloody.

"What happened to you guys?" Tamaki asked.

They were about to answer when Kyoya interrupted, "I'm afraid we'll have to figure out later. We have company."

They looked to where he was pointing and sure enough six heavily muscled and equally armed men were charging down the hall at them.

"Code 9! Code 9! The young Morinozuka and Haninozuka boys have escaped! I repeat the young Morinozuka and Haninozuka boys have escaped! Commence lock down operations!" one of them said with a robotic tone into a walkie talkie.

"Run!" Chika and Satoshi order, dashing down the hall.

"Why? They're just going to follow us! Wouldn't it be better to fight them?!" Hikaru asked.

"No, we'll die. Whatever those things are, they aren't human. He attacked them and they withstood so many hits that would have been deadly to a normal human." Satoshi explained.

"There! That windows our only shot!" Chika pointed, determination in his eyes.

They came to a halt only to throw the twins and Tamaki out and gently help Kyoya, only for the four of them to jump our and do a tuck and roll when they hit the ground. The wall exploded as the six things came out after them.

"Now what?" Tamaki asked as the things quickly advanced.

The four martial arts skilled men exchanged looks and nodded, a mutual understanding between them.

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! You guys need to find a way to Chika and I's house! You'll be safe there! We'll distract them long enough for you guys to get there! As soon as we're sure your're gone we'll come right after!" Honey commanded.

"We can't leave you guys here!" Tamaki and Kaoru shouted.

Mori looked at them, "GO!"

They were so shocked that they were frozen, only able to shake their heads.

"GET AWAY!" Mori and Chika shouted.

Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru flew down the road, never looking back. Mori and CHika sighed and then assumed a defensive stance along with Satoshi and Honey.

"Let's do this."

They all nodded and attacked the nearest human-bot. They were furious as they fought, all their anger was released. Hits, kicks, punches, they did whatever they could to distract the weird experiments.

* * *

HAVE A GREAT EASTER!

Please Review!

~Hita Say Good Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

**Sacrifice**

**By: Hita-Chan**

**Hi! I'm back with chapter five! Thanks to everyone who review/read/followed/favorited!**

_**!*****ENJOY!*****!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I own the plot to this story though! And any and all OCs that show up in here.**

* * *

Mori doubled over, sucking in breath. These things were tiring him out, he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. He looked over to the others saw they that weren't fairing anymore than he was. He shook his head and wiped his face off, he rose slowly and looked around. Three of the experiments lay broken on the ground. Four more stood still fighting strongly.

"Takashi!" Honey shouted, "Behind you!"

Before he got the chance to look the air was knocked out of him and he was forced to the concrete ground, he grunted lowly and sat up and looked over. A creepily smile was what he saw, It's mechanical noises grinding in a sort of mocking manner. He breathed heavily and lashed out at the thing, tackling it and punching it until he could no longer feel his knuckles. The drone thing looked as if it had been hit by a few pebbles and launched Mori off into the air.

He flew back onto the ground, somehow managing to land on his feet, a sharp pain running up his leg as he landed right. He looked at the thing as he gathered hi bearings. He squinted and looked over to Satoshi who was running around in circles, confusing the drones that were following him. He came to a sudden stop and they crashed into each other, busting into pieces. Mori congratulated his brother in his head, happy that he thought of something so wise. His thoughts were cut off as his attention was brought back to the drone of his own, his eye brows furrowed.

"Satoshi!" he called.

Satoshi looked over and nodded, knowing what his brother wanted, he ran over and raced circles around the thing. The bright light eyes glowed brighter as it watched its new target. It got so focused on the young Morinozuka that he forgot all about the older Morinozuka son, who was now charging at him. Fist out and legs pumping as hard as they could. Satoshi tore off to the side and came to a halt just as Mori's bruised fist met with the drone's torso. There was cracking and then the thing fell to pieces.

Honey and Chika approached the two with satisfied smiles, but their eyes showed how stressed and tired they were. Mori nodded to them and nudged his head towards the road in his silent way of asking if they should head out to their house.

"Yeah, let's go." Chika replied, taking the lead.

Honey shrugged and followed closely after. Mori nodded then him and Satoshi followed last. They looked around, taking in the damage and mess. Whoever was doing this was not messing around, they wanted something and they intended to get it. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka boys had no clue how they were going to be able to stop these psychopaths. But they figured that they would think and believe they could do it, and things would work out fine. But knowing that if these people had more for these drone things, then their mission just got a hell of a lot harder. There was no way they could take on a whole army of these things unless they had weaponry.

They soon arrived at the Haninozuka household and they saw the muddy footprints of the other Hosts leading up the front door. They walked up the walkway and the stairs and soon found their way inside.

"Chika, Satoshi, go look around and check for anyone other than us here." Honey ordered the two.

They nodded and set off. Honey and Mori took their time looking around for the other Hosts. They checked every room, but figured they would be located in Honey's bedroom or a living room.

After a few minuted of searching they located the others in the main living space. They were all sprawled around the room. Honey walked over and plopped down on the couch, not really caring about anything else at the moment but sleep. His eyes were drooping shut as Tamaki began to speak to him and his cousin.

"Where are Chika and Satoshi?"

"They're looking around for other people who may still be here." Mori responded.

"Are you guys injured at all?" Kyoya asked, sitting up from his slouched sitting position.

Mori looked down at his leg that had been hurting him since he was thrown. He thought deeply about how bad it may be but shook it off and decided it'd be fine after a few days. Honey shook his head very faintly in his half asleep state.

"What about Chika and Satoshi?"

"They were fine minus some bruising and some minor cuts as far as I remember." Mori recalled, thinking about the younger boys' states, "They seemed much more intact than us."

Honey chuckled lightly before soft snores came from him as he napped peacefully.

"Mori-sempai, did you figure out anymore on what those things were?" Hikaru asked, looking at him curiously.

He shook his head, "All I figured out was they're made of complete mechanical systems and tin seems to be their major usage in the arms. They have some electrical working in their heads supporting as brains and they seem to have their own control on what they're doing so I figure that no one is controlling them. Other than telling them what to do that is."

"This all sounds very unnatural and there has to be a very high tech mechanism inside them. Let's call them drones for now." Kyoya mused lightly.

Everyone but Honey nodded and everything was silent as everyone slowly drifted to sleep. Eyes falling shut, brains leaving the world, all going to a world where they're all living before this happened.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I tried to put more action in here... I hope it looked a little more action-y, I'm working on writing fight scenes. :) Well please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

**Sacrifice**

**By: Hita-Chan**

**Hi! I'm back with chapter five! Thanks to everyone who review/read/followed/favorited! And special thanks to GlamGurl17 for reminding me about this story and then hopefully being the motivation to get a chapter up at least once a week! :)**

**Oh! And who do you want Haruhi to end up with? I'm not sure for pairings so please put your vote in a review! One vote per person per chapter starting with this chapter, so please don't go back to chapter one and vote there too. I will count guest votes as of right now but that might change! So please review with your vote thanks!**

_**!*****ENJOY!*****!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I own the plot to this story though! And any and all OCs that show up in here.**

* * *

Kyoya's head popped up over a pile of rubble, his eyes squinting to see through the fog that had appeared overnight. He sighed and adjusted his glasses, looking over his shoulder to the others.

"It's no use. We can't leave today; not with this fog. We'll all be killed easily." He told them, climbing down from the rubble.

"There has to be a way for us to get through the fog, Kyoya! We have to save Haruhi! Who knows what they're doing to her right this very minute!" Tamaki shouted.

Honey slapped him in the back of the head, "Shush Tama-chan! Are you trying to tell them where we are?"

Tamaki looked down at the ground and shook his. The twins sighed at him, "You can be hopeless, Tono."

Kyoya looked back at the rubble and the fog, trying to form a plan in his head. He tried to think of other ways out of town, but he couldn't think of any that would be any better, luck wise, than this way. He turned to look at the four bickering men.

"Shut up, all of you. I'm trying to develop a plan." Kyoya hissed.

They all gulped and scooted behind Mori's nonchalant form. He looked down at Kyoya blankly, Kyoya just nodding at him and then turning in the other direction. He looked around as a loud humming started to slice the silence. They all groaned loudly as the humming got louder and they all clamped their hands over their ears. They were all squinting and slowly lowering to the ground as it seemed to get louder and louder, intruding their heads.

When it seemed to be over (which was almost ten minutes later) they all slowly stood up and locked eyes with each other.

"What was that noise Takashi?!" Honey yelled.

He shrugged.

"Kyoya any ideas as to what that horrific noise was?!" Tamaki shouted.

It seemed as if their hearing had been affected by the sound.

"No idea!" Kyoya responded.

"Taka-bro! Something flew over top of us while we were down! Did you see it?" Satoshi asked his brother.

Mori thought for a minute and replied, "Ah."

"What do you think it was?"

"A helicopter."

Tamaki's eyes widened, "Like the one that took my precious daughter?!"

Mori nodded.

"What way did it go Mori-sempai?" The twins asked.

Mori pointed passed the rubble.

"Wait, that sound wasn't a helicopters sound though." Honey told them more quietly than what he had been.

The affect on them was beginning to fade. Everyone rubbed their ears and/or heads.

"Mitsukuni's right. They must have had something else on the helicopter with them." Chika agreed.

Kyoya nodded, "I agree."

"But what?"

"Who knows? All I know is maybe we shouldn't follow it if it's going to keep making that noise." Kaoru mumbled.

"We need to get moving guys. We're wasting too much time." Hikaru told them, grabbing his bag and starting to walk towards the rubble.

Everyone sighed but agreed anyways, grabbing their own bags, and then followed after the unusually serious eldest twin. As they walked Kaoru brought his hand to his pants pocket where he felt the blade he had picked up back at school. He closed his eyes and wished for Haruhi's safety and then opened them and jogged up to the others.

-Ten Hours Later-

"Look! Look!" Honey shouted, pointing ahead of all of the exhausted men, "A town!"

Everyone ran over to where Honey was standing, they all looked down and saw a small village; people were down their walking around, tending to gardens, children were playing. Everything looked peaceful down there so they all nodded and silently agreed that that would be there pit stop of the day. They all walked down the dirt path to the little town. Everyone froze and looked at the dirty newcomers. Children ran back to their parents, people looked at them cautiously.

They were confused as to what all the hostility was about, but continued to walk. An older man came walking towards them, his old wooden cane hitting the dirt as he walked his way towards them. He was dressed in a bunch of robes and had white hair and a white beard. His eyes were sunken in from old age, wrinkles over his face, his eyes were a dark brown. They looked black to the hosts and the younger siblings, they shivered a little at the newly felt cold stares they were receiving.

Kyoya stepped forward and bowed to the older man, "Hello."

The man watched him, "Hello, what brings you here?"

Kyoya looked back at his friends, unsure about whether or not they should stay, "My friends and I are traveling to find our friend. She was taken by a gang that is planning on taking over or destroying Japan. We don't know which, but we are hoping to stop them. Your village is the first thing we've seen intact so far. We were hoping you would allow us to stay the night here."

The man nodded, "I have heard nothing of this gang you are speaking of. But I find it very noble that you and your friends are willing to sacrifice your lives to find your friend. May I guess the name of this friend?"

Kyoya was a bit stunned, as were all of them, "Um sure?"

"Haruhi Fujioka?" the man asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Every one of them was stunned. Why would this man know her?

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know her?" Kyoya asked, only slightly recovered.

The man chuckled, "She was a good friend of mine. Kotoko adored her, it was a shame when Haruhi got taken away from us."

Once again everyone was stunned. What was this man talking about?

"You mean Kotoko her mother?"

Now it was the elders turn to be shocked, "No no. Kotoko was the woman who watched over Haruhi when she was younger. By no means was she Haruhi's mother. Haruhi was indeed born in this village but not by Kotoko; Kotoko was infertile. She couldn't have children. Haruhi was taken away by a man named Ryoji."

Tamaki flinched at the way he seethed Ranka's biological name, "Sir, excuse me for cutting in, but Haruhi told us Kotoko was her real mother and even had a picture of her. Why are you so mad at Ranka-san?"

The man smacked Tamaki's arm with his cane, "Do not use that man's name in this village with such ease! He stole our beloved Ru Haruhi away from us! He is an evil conman. I hope he dies. As for your first part, Haruhi lied to you all. Her mother's name was Reniko and her father Futaro."

"What happened to them, sir?" Honey asked, looking up at him curiously.

The man looked around and then smiled at them, "Please, come inside and we continue this conversation in there. There are too many listeners out here."

"Sir, would you like me to make you some tea?" a young man about Mori and Honey's age asked.

"Yes, Kuziko, go right away." he ordered, slamming his cane down, "Follow me, boys."

"What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?" Kyoya asked.

"My name is Isamu Furanko. What're all of your names?" He eyed them.

"Well my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka! This is my brother Yasuchika Haninozuka!" Honey smiled, hugging his brother, Chika nodded and fiddled with his glasses.

"I'm Satoshi Morinozuka and this is my big brother Takashi!" Satoshi introduced, grinning widely. Mori nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." Hikaru smiled.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." Kaoru draped his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I am Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki bowed gracefully, Isamu chuckled a little bit at him.

"And I am Kyoya Ohtori." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, making them have a glare across the lenses.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Please take a seat." Isamu offered, motioning to the many chairs around the table.

They all sat down and looked down to Isamu, who sat at the head of the table. Kuziko brought out the tea and gave everyone a cup of it and then bowed and exited.

"Who is that?" Honey asked innocently.

Isamu sighed a little, "Kuziko Fujioka. Ru-chan's older cousin."

"Ru-chan?"

"Oh that was Haruhi' nickname around here. She was known by all around here, so she quickly became Ru." Everyone nodded understandingly.

"So what happened to Haruhi's biological's parents?" the twins asked.

"Well it started when they walked into the village, very much as all of you just did. But back then they were just very close friends. Anyways, Reniko and Futaro came and they met up with Kuziko and I at dinner. They explained their situation and we agreed to give them a room at our local inn. I mainly allowed them to because of their relations with Kuziko, which they had lied about we figured out later on. He was about 2-3 years old at the time and was rather happy to know someone that was 'apart' of his family. So they stayed for almost a year. We soon heard about Reniko's pregnancy. We were all overjoyed. We all knew that their kid was going to be the most beautiful, sweetest baby ever. And boy were we right. It was the day Ru was born, we all went to congratulate Futaro and Reniko. But they were long gone. Just a crying unnamed baby girl lying on their bed with a tiny note from them saying they were off to better things in life and that they hoped that their baby girl was raised nicely. We were all devastated that they would do such a thing. Kotoko became very protective and loving of the girl the moment she saw Ru. And thus she had named her Haruhi, and raised her. It wasn't until Ryoji came and stole Haruhi away did Kotoko's health begin to fall. Of course it had started a while back a few months before Ru's tenth birthday. Ryoji came demanded for Haruhi and then took her away. We never saw her again.. We all hoped she was getting along fine, that she had made friends, that Ryoji was treating her right, that she was healthy. We wished we knew. But now I guess we know that she had made great friends." Isamu smiled at them all.

Honey and Tamaki were bawling at the sad story. Kyoya was very mad that the information he had was false. Hikaru and Kaoru were sad for Haruhi. Mori, Satoshi, and Chika were all looking down. But all of them were shocked that Haruhi had never told them about this.

"Do you know anything of Reniko and Futaro's whereabouts now?" Kyoya asked cooly, trying to hold back his emotions.

"All I know is they have some major business in Japan and are very well known. They have two sons, I know for sure. I know they're one of the richest families in Japan, I just can't think of who at the moment." Isamu scratched his head, he kept looking to the young and older Haninozuka boys, "Wait-"

He was cut off as Kuziko ran into the room, "Sir, sir! We have a problem! Ina and Luka ran off into the woods!"

Isamu stood up quickly, grabbing his cane and walking quite quickly towards the door, "Come on boys."

As they walked a question came upon Kaoru's mind, "Wait so is Fujioka Harui's real last name?"

Isamu nodded, "Yes, but it wasn't Reniko and Futaro's. I forget what their's was but I know it wasn't that. Kotoko's last name was Fujioka, so we gave her that last name."

The Hosts and the younger brothers nodded.

"Isamu-san, who are Ina and Luka?" Chika asked him.

"They're two dogs that live here. They must have gotten loose." Isamu replied dreadfully.

Mori's expression changed a little, he had a soft spot for dogs and other animals.

When they got outside Kuziko led them to where they had ran in. Isamu sighed and looked at his cane, "It's not like old days, Kuziko. I can't run in like I used to be able to."

"We can go find the dogs for you." Tamaki told him, the rest of the group nodded.

"Really?"

They nodded, "As repayment for telling us all of that stuff."

Isamu and Kuziko smiled at them, "Thank you."

They all nodded and ran into the forest, calling out the dogs' names. Mori was using his senses to try and hear or smell them. They all looked at the ground for paw prints. There was a small bark and then a whine. Mori followed the echoing sound and was soon brought to a broken down tree. There was a small yellow retriever under one of the branches and a bigger black Labrador barking and nudging at the tree. Mori felt a pang hit his heart, he went over and lifted up the tree and the dog crawled slowly out of the way. Mori put down the tree and turned onto the dogs. The yellow retriever was trying to stand but couldn't get up, the dog whined as the black labrador barked at it. Mori bent down and picked the dog up carefully. He figured out it was a she and petted her head softly and whistled to the other dog, telling it to follow him. The dog easily complied and followed Mori out, still barking every now and then at the dog in Mori's arms.

When they got out the black dog attacked Kuziko and the retriever whined again. The others came out slowly behind him, having seen him leaving.

"Thank you, Takashi. Thank you to all of you." Isamu told them.

They all smiled and told him not to worry about it. Mori held the dog tighter when she started to wiggle around.

"Takashi, how can I ever repay you for saving Ina from that tree?" Isamu asked after Mori had told him the story.

Mori shook his head, "No need, sir."

"Oh I must repay you. Ina and Luka are the most prized animals in this village."

"Can you let us stay for the night?"

"Okay. Done. How about three days and two nights? You can regain your strength, get it together and make a plan. How does that sound?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Mori looked at him and nodded, "Thank you."

"Thanks Isamu-chan!"

"Mitsukuni you idiot. Don't call him 'Isamu-chan'. He's older than you. It's impolite." Chika scolded his older brother, smacking the back of his head.

"Yasuchika Haninozuka! You shut your mouth and watch your tongue! Treat your older brother with respect!" Satoshi shouted, pulling his shinai out of nowhere and hitting Chika over the head with it.

Kuziko froze and looked at the brown haired boy, "Did he say Haninozuka?"

Everyone looked to him confused.

"Ah yes, Kuziko that's Yasuchika and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Do you know them?" Isamu asked confusedly.

He shook his head, "That was Reniko and Futaro's last name..."

Chika and Honey's eyes widened, "What?"

* * *

Well that was longer than I meant it to be! Well how did you guys like it? Haruhi has a bit of mystery in this story. Sorry if you didn't like it, but that's how I've been planning to have it since the beginning. Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Well please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

**Sacrifice**

**By: Hita-Chan**

**Thanks to everyone who review/read/followed/favorited!**

_**Oh! And who do you want Haruhi to end up with? I'm not sure for pairings so please put your vote in a review! One vote per person per chapter starting with this chapter, so please don't go back to chapter one and vote there too. I will count guest votes as of right now but that might change! So please review with your vote thanks!**_

**!*****ENJOY!*****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I own the plot to this story though! And any and all OCs that show up in here.**

* * *

"So what Kuziko-chan was saying is that Haru-chan is Chika-chan and I's sister?" Honey asked, trying to process what he was being told.

"Yes that is what he would be saying. Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, do you two know your parents' names?" Isamu asked.

Honey and Chika both thought for a minute and were then very shocked to learn that they didn't know them. They replied shaking their heads.

"Then it would make sense as to how you two wouldn't have recognized their names when I was telling the story.."

"But what I don't get is Honey-sempai is older than Haruhi. How was he not around when Haruhi was born?" Kaoru asked.

Isamu shrugged, "When Reniko and Futaro came to this village they were alone. They didn't have a child with them."

"I can answer that Kao-chan. You see when I was little my parents were never around. I never officially met them until I was about six. I lived with Takashi and his family until my parents said that they were going to finally be staying home. When they came back, Mother was seven months pregnant with Chika-chan. I was so excited to be getting a sibling." Honey explained to everyone and Mori nodded in agreement.

"Hmm..." Isamu thought in silence.

"What is it Isamu-san?" Tamaki asked.

"I just don't understand why Reniko and Futaro came here, had a child, and then left. They seemed like such good parents. But I can see if they left Mistukuni like that then there was no doubt they would do the same to Ru-chan."

"Isamu-san, I remember once my parents were talking about how happy they were to just have us two as sons. How happy they were they didn't have a daughter. I remember now that my father always walks around the house praising us for being boys and not girls. I think maybe my parents didn't want a girl. That's why they left Haru-chan here and kept Chika-chan and I." Honey suggested as an idea.

Isamu looked at the blonde boy and smiled softly, "You have the same eyes as Ru-chan. How did I not notice them before?"

Honey had a small smile on his face, "I wonder if Haru-chan had ever figured out that we're related..."

Chika was about to retort when they heard a bunch of falling trees from behind them, they all looked to see exactly what it had sounded like: trees were indeed falling over. Isamu's eyes widened, "My forest!"

Kuziko placed his hand on Isamu's shoulder to guarantee that he wouldn't run off. All of the boys looked through the trees trying to find the source, Kaoru caught a glimpse of a symbol and he felt sweat start to build up at the top of his head. He elbowed Hikaru over and over until he answered him.

"What is it Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru. Hikaru, it's them. The ones that took Haruhi."

"What how do you know that Kaoru?" Kyoya asked intrigued.

"The symbol on the side of that vehicle. It matches the one on the knife." Kaoru said, backing away slowly.

"Oh no... You guys, we brought them here!" Satoshi hissed, "They're tracking us down! Trying to make sure we don't get Haruhi!"

Mori's eyes narrowed as he watched the vehicle come to a screeching halt. They all put up their best guard and watched as two things slid out of the side, there were holes and there was something inside each hole, but they couldn't see what. Hikaru and Kaoru looked closer, squinting, trying to use their video game knowledge to help figure it out.

"Uh guys..." the two called, "Those are missiles. And I believe they are aiming for us."

"RUN!" Tamaki shouted, running as fast as he could.

"We have to get out of here!" Honey shouted.

"Thanks for letting us stay Isamu! We're sorry! We have to go!" Satoshi shouted as they all ran for the woods.

They had reached a far distance when they heard screaming and small explosions. They all looked back horrified; they had still fired the missiles at the village. They all swallowed and walked onward, hoping that they had gotten to safety before the missiles were fired. _Isamu. Kuziko. Please be alright. _

* * *

Hikaru sighed tiredly as they plopped down on top of a rock, "How much farther?"

"Not much. I can see a tower from here which means that there is civilization around here." Kyoya noted.

"Hopefully the good kind." Chika muttered.

Hikaru stood up and stretched, "Then let's get moving."

They all nodded and so they moved forward faster than they had been; looking out at the city. No one seemed to notice the lack of lights and the lack of sound.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Well please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


End file.
